


Alternative Effects of R

by orphan_account



Category: Detective Pikachu - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Incest, M/M, Other, Pokephilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, also cos im horny, i did this for my Bad Boy Points
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An accidental experiment, one could say.(Kinda AUish, simply for the sake of smuttiness and risqué elements.)





	Alternative Effects of R

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers ahoy, PLEASE watch the movie first

“Hey, buddy. Listen.”

The human rolled his eyes, clutching an empty vial in hand. He didn’t even bother to look back at the other. “No, no, and no. No coffee tonight.” He’d become too familiar with that line, knowing the little yellow bastard wanted something from him the moment he’d utter it to him and only him. Tim could only groan as his partner grabbed his sleeve from behind him.

“No, hey, that’s not what I was going to say.” Pikachu tugged the other down to about his own height, the foot traffic dying down so they wouldn’t be too obtuse in the middle of a bustling road. “I just wanted to share a thought with you. That’s all.”

“Well,” Tim took a cursory glance behind him before continuing, making sure no prying eyes were being particularly nosy about him in specific, “get on with it. We’re in public.” His own eyes met his partner’s, which sent a weird feeling into his gut. A bad one. Probably his anxiety.

“I was thinking, you know, the...the logistics of being a damn talking Pokemon, you know? Even if it’s only with one guy, you know. But a thought came to mind, and basically I wanted to see if you wanted to, I dunno, feel the thunder tonight, Tim. I can verbally conse--”

The dumbfounded look on the trainer’s face soon bloomed into one of fluster and confusion. “Ooookay, no, stop right there. Nope, not hearing this.” He shook Pikachu off his sleeve as he stuttered onward, “I don’t know what you’re getting on about but there’s no way in hell you’re saying we should-” As he ducked into an alleyway not too far from where he’d been standing, he began emptying his stomach into a trashcan. Between heaves and breaths, he managed out, “t-that’s like, Pokephilia! Don’t even--”

With a heavy growl, the Pokemon partner had jumped onto Tim. More specifically, right on the dip of his lower back as his rear paws rested right as where their name implies: on Tim’s rear. “Hehehhh, yeah, guess I know how those Aipom felt now...”

With a shaky arm, Tim clicked things together slowly as he lifted the empty vial to his vision.  
Sure as hell not completely empty. Oops.

In his moment of putting together the puzzle pieces, Pikachu had slid down the other’s pants with his paws, and something hot was jutting against the human’s boxers. Instead of throwing off the crazed thing from his back, Tim could only find the strength to hold himself up where he already was. The sharp metal of a garbage can was not much more appealing than the other’s girth in terms of penetration. Although, the lethal side of that kinda sounded good about now.

Tim’s last layers of defense were scuffed off by the rodent, whose short claws were now digging into the flesh of his partner. “Mmmyeah, alright, here we are...” Pikachu groaned as he prodded at the other’s entrance, burying his length inside slow and steady. It didn’t last for long, because he began rocking into the enveloping flesh that encased his cock. Teeth were rhythmically gnawing into Tim’s collarbone, a faint purple shine reflecting from the tears from his silent sobbing.

It must have not have been that much R left in the vial, because soon the pounding came to a grinding halt. “What-??? Tim, I...” Of course, he couldn’t back out before his body worked against him, trembling from ear to toe as he climaxed inside of the boy. And the Pokemon proceeded to fall on his back onto the pavement below. “What in the fresh hell?”  
“We are not talking about this.”

But they did have more to record about the effects of R.

**Author's Note:**

> I have an urge to have claim on the first Knowing Incest Post in this tag


End file.
